The Harmonious Sounds of a Piano
by The Icing Addict
Summary: Because of the capture of Higuchi, the Yotsuba Kira, the Task Force hosts a celebration party. Light looks around to find L, only hearing a sound of a piano...  LxLight, possible OCCness.  Mentions of KH songs. :P


_The Harmonious Sounds of a Piano_

_**I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Ohba-sensei and Obata**_

_**This story will be slightly AU, simply because I'm choosing that Light will not be Kira. OuO**_

It was a beautiful evening; good weather and a sweet pink colored sky. Perfect for celebrating.

The Japanese Task Force were celebrating the capture and defeat of Kira; who was Kyosuke Higuchi. Because of the JTF's success, Soichiro Yagami decided to invite his family and the rest of the task members' families. Celebrating with wine, music and laughter, the task members could never be happier. The only one not in the room filled with happiness and laughter was none other than the famous L Lawliet.

Light noticed this, and took action by leaving the room and trying to find L when, "Light-kun! Light-kun!" _'Oh God' _It was Misa Amane, who also was celebrating in the capture of Kira.

"Light-kun, are you not happy that Kira has been captured?"

"Well no but..."

"Then Light-kun should join in the merriment" Misa exclaimed excitedly, "Misa insists!"

"No thank you, Misa. I need to find Ryuuzaki" Light said as he backed away a bit.

"But Light-kun-!" Misa yelled as her love was already walking away.

He checked every room, top to bottom, left to right. And every floor (okay, maybe not EVERY floor, but the floors that L usually was on.) He passed by one room, a music room, didn't bother to check it, since he didn't think that L played any instruments. But boy, was he wrong.

Light heard some faint, slight banging inside the room. _'It's probably Ryuuzaki, playing the piano..' _ Light thought as he slowly opened the door. And inside the room - as Light guessed - was L.

L swiftly turned his head, facing the young man.

"Oh, hello Light-kun. A beautiful evening it is, hm?"

"Yeah," Light responded, slightly laughing. "it is."

L nodded as he looked out of the massive window, with his deep onyx eyes. Outside of the window was the sky, grower darker as time passed by; from the sky turning into a deep dark mixture of blue and purple and the bright stars filling the canvas.

Light, after staring out the window along with L, eyed the piano. The _grand_ piano, that is. It's black, sleek paint, vaguely shining in the light.

"Ryuuzaki," Light started, as L turned to face him yet again. "were you playing the piano just awhile ago?"

"Yes, why do you ask, Light-kun?" although L already knew the answer.

"Because I never heard you play the piano, if an instrument at all."

"Well," L stated, faintly laughing, "I only learned this month"

"Really?" Light asked. "How many have you learned?"

"I've learned... I believe ..." L put his thumb to his mouth, sucking it. "5 songs."

"Just 5? I would think the World's Greatest Detective would've been able to learn more than that" Light smirked playfully.

"Well you can't exactly use your brains to play the piano..." L mumbled.

"True that."

Light eyed the piano again. It looked as if the piano could scream,_ Play me! _right now. Suddenly, Light though of something.

"Ryuuzaki," Light said, "I have a request."

"And what is that request, Light-kun?" L asked quizzically.

"C-could you play me a song?"

L paused a bit, thinking of whether to accept Light's request or to reject it.

"... Alright, Light-kun. But because you asked it and because we're celebrating for Kira's capture."

L breathed heavily and placed his slender hands lightly on the grand piano, and started playing. His fingers slowly dancing around, like as if it was soft, slow ballroom music. Light was amused by L's new talent, he didn't think L would play such a nostalgic song. Light stood watching for what seemed like eternity; he didn't want this musical moment to end.

After L finished his piece, Light applauded lightly with a sincere smile. And L also smiled, a sincere smile.

"Can I ask you what that was called, Ryuuzaki?"

"I believe it was..." L started to suck his thumb once again, "Kingdom Hearts; Missing/Namine's Theme."

"Gaming music?" Light asked shocked, "I didn't think video game music would be so... Elegant... Who's the composer?"

"Yoko Shimomura, that's what Matt told me at least." L replied softly, gazing outside into the deep dark sky.

"Will you play me another song, Ryuuzaki? It's nice to listen to"

"Of course, Light-kun" L said, smiling again.

This time, L played a much happier tune; where his fingers seemed to dance around more. Light gazed at L playing on the piano, then at L. He sighed happily. _'I haven't seen Ryuuzaki enjoy something such as this... Except his sweets.'_

One could think that L was... a professional piano player, when he only started just a month ago. But this was no surprise coming from a genius.

Watching L playing to his heart's content, his eyes darted around, trying to catch the speed of L's fingers. Although the piece itself wasn't extremely fast, Light was quite fascinated that a one-month player could learn such a complex song.

After L finished, he turned his head. "Did you like it, Light-kun?"

"Yeah, it was really... jumpy."

L stifled a small laugh. "I agree, that's the first I thought when I heard this piece; jumpy."

L continued to chuckle and Light couldn't help but smile a bit. L never really laughed that much, so it was a sweet new sound to listen to.

"Alright, I think I'm done playing," L stated as he stood up from the piano bench. "I'm going to join the others in the merriment-"

"Wait!"

L stopped and turned his head, "Yes, Light-kun?"

"Um.." Light's cheeks burned up to a faint pink. "Could you play me just one more song? Please?"

L stared intently for a minute, looking straight into Light's eyes. _'I've never seen desperation his eyes. He must really want me to play. I guess I should.'_

"Alright," L sighed, sitting down once more on the black bench, "one more piece. Then we should join the others."

Light nodded, asking him to continue.

"This is my favorite one," he placed his hands on the piano keys. "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion."

The piece started slow, the notes separated. Eventually, more notes were added onto the beautiful piece; becoming greater and greater. L's hands started to dance around a slight bit, then a bit more, until his hands produced a blossoming and divine sounds. At that moment, the notes started to soften, but a still quick, producing a sounds that reminded Light of rain.

L continued to play the alluring piece with grace, until the song was finished.

"There, I'm done. Come, Light-kun, we should join the others"

"Ryuuzaki... Thank you."

Light walked up to L slowly and leaned in-

"Light?"

-and kissed him.

"I love you."

After Light made his move, he backed away and left the room.

L stood there, blushing heavily. He looked outside, where the bright stars filled the sky and danced till dawn.

L smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Light."

_-Fin-_


End file.
